Bellos recuerdos
by PandoraMandness
Summary: ste fic se trata de la vida de lucy y natsu y como van avansando..


Bellos recuerdos

Fue como hace más de 10 años cuando el amor apareció en fairy tail, o mejor dicho los celos

* * *

><p><strong>19 de febrero<strong>

**Pov Natsu**

No sabía que me pasaba, estaba enojado, molesto, cabron y ¡no sabía porque! Tal vez sea que esté enfermo o algo por el estilo pero tenía que averiguarlo a como dé lugar, no quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados y esperar que la respuesta me cayera encima…bueno, eso me facilitaría las cosas. Pensaba en lo que me pasaba mientras veía la causa de mi enojo…

Estaba Lucy sentada en una mesa hablando amistosamente con ese tal Loki, y después Loki le coge las dos manos le acaricia el pelo…y en ese momento ella se vio un poco deprimida. Intente acercarme a escondidas, solo me acerque un poco y lo único que escuché fue "el es un idiota" "un despistado, todo el mundo lo sabe excepto el"

No entendía lo que decían, y en ese momento me harte y me largue de ese escondite sin que nade se diera cuenta. Me acerque a la barra y le pregunte a Mira esperanzado a que me de lo que busco.

Hey, Mira ¿tú sabes que es lo que habla Lucy con Loki?-pregunte

Eh…creo que es de la persona que a Lucy le gusta-dijo Mira- ¿Qué te pasa Natsu, estas celoso?

¿Celoso?...no me lo imaginaba, pero porque estaría celoso, lo que Lucy haga con su vida es cuestión de ella, ella puede andar con alguien que ella quisiera…al decir eso sentí un dolor en mi peco, pero lo ignore, ya me estaba hartando de todo esto.

Tranquilo Natsu-dijo Mira- es normal que tu aun no lo entiendas bien…

¿Entender qué?-y en ese momento apareció Happy.

Natsu, vayamos a pescar-dijo Happy

Ok-dije, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era despejar mi mente.

Después de unos momentos de pesca me quede dormido recostado en un árbol.

Tuve un sueño o mejor dicho recuerdos, pero todo estaba relacionado con algo…Lucy. El primer recuerda era cuando Lucy se tiro de esa torre y grito mi nombre, recuerdo que me asuste muchísimo al ver como ella caía pero también sentí un gran alivio al ver que la pude salvar a tiempo. El segundo recuerdo era en el festival el cual Lucy se enfermo, me sentía muy mal porque Lucy no pudo ir y me alegro cuando me agradeció por la travesura que hice, y así los recuerdos que tenia con ella aparecían en mi mente junto con los sentimientos que sentía en esos momentos. Y en eso escuche la voz de Mira "Tranquilo Natsu, es normal que tu aun no lo entiendas bien" ahora comprendía un poco más a lo que se refería Mira...Pero no lo podía creer y ese momento apareció unos recuerdos de Lucy, cuando ella me sonreía con una sonrisa hermosa que me cautivo hasta el punto de despertarme de un salto. Ya entendía lo que me pasaba…yo estaba enamorado de Lucy…y celoso de Loki por hablarle tan amistosamente con Lucy…y deprimido porque sabía que Lucy estaba enamorada de alguien más. Después me di cuenta de algo, era muy de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Happy-pregunte-¿Dónde estás?

Pero no lo escuche, estoy seguro que se fue a la casa o que se fue donde charles. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo pensando en los sentimientos que acabe de encontrar, ¿y, ahora que iba a hacer? Tal vez debería preguntarle a Mira o al viejo, después de unos segundos me di cuenta que estaba rumbo a la casa de Lucy sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, pero en ese instante escuche un grito y supe de una de quien era. Y fui corriendo a toda velocidad al lugar donde se encontraba aquel grito.

¡Déjame!-grito Lucy

¡Ni lo creas, preciosura-dijo el maldito ese- ¡mis clientes pagaran mucho por ti!

¡ey!¡no te atrevas a tocar a Lucy!-grite y pude darle un buen puñetazo en esa horrible cara que tenia y soltó a Lucy y cayó al suelo- ¡no permitiré que toques algo que es mío!

¿Tuyo?-pregunto Lucy-

Pero no escuche lo que dijo Lucy y comencé a pegarle al tipo ese, me enojaba tanto que casi le hace algo malo a Lucy, escuchaba como ella me decía que parara, pero mi cuerpo seguía aun pegándole, y en ese momento sentí como uno brazos me abrazaban por detrás y la cabeza de Lucy apoyada en mi espalda.

Por favor, para ya-rogo Lucy, pare de pegarle y en ese momento el hombre aprovecho y con las últimas fuerzas que tenia se escapo. Abrace a Lucy fuertemente preocupado, aun tenía miedo si le pasaba algo.

Natsu….-dijo Lucy- ¿Qué haces?...

No te alejes de mi-dije sin pensarlo- hagas lo que hagas no te alejes nunca de mi. Te quiero tanto que no soportare que alguien te haga daño.

¿Pero qué dices?...-dijo Lucy.

Y en ese momento la bese, y después de unos segundos ella me correspondió el beso, y estuvimos así hasta que nos quedamos son aire. Y al soltarnos le dije "te amo" y en ese momento ella me dijo "yo también"

Y sabia que todo iba a cambiar, porque iba a estar con la personas que más quería en el mundo…..

* * *

><p><strong>25 de junio<strong>

**Pov de Lucy**

Ya había pasados meses desde que comencé a salir con Natsu.

Al principio nos felicitaron, todos decían que ya era hora que alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

En el gremio siempre nos molestaban con "la pareja del año" y muchos chicos siempre me Denia" ¿Por qué elegiste a ese idiota en vez de alguien mejor?" y yo siempre les respondía "porque lo amo" y después todos se quedaban callados.

Y mientras pasaba el tiempo me iba dando cuenta de algo, Natsu era muy posesivo y celoso, siempre se enojaba cuando hablo con Loki u otros chicos, eso no me molestaba más bien me gustaba verlo celoso, esa era una prueba que me quería. Siempre en las misiones el me cuidaba de todo peligro. También, Acuarios ya no me podría molestar mas con eso de que no tienes novios y pícate porque yo si tengo. Y también cuando vamos en los trenes o otros transportes, cuando Natsu se mareaba, el se acostaba en mi regazo y se quedaba dormido, y con leve sonrojo, lo malo es que siempre me dejaba babeada la falda.

Muchas cosas buenas han pasado desde el 19 de febrero, y desearía que continuara así, porque así yo sería muy feliz junto a él.

* * *

><p><strong>3 años depues-7 de septiembre<strong>

**Pov de Natsu**

Estaba decidido en algo y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Me encontraba en frente de la residencia de los Heartfilia, les dije a las personas que estaban allí que necesitaba hablar con el padre de Lucy, me llevaron a un gran cuarto, y en el fondo había un gran escritorio, y cerca de la ventana estaba parado un señor y supe que se trataba del padre de Lucy.

¿Quién eres?-dijo Soy Natsu Dragneel, y soy el amante de su hija-dije

¡Que! Lucy no debe tener relaciones con alguien, ella se tiene que estar con alguien de su clase y no con un cualquiera- grito el hombre- si crees que así nos vas a sacar dinero, pues qué pena, porque no lo voy a permitir.

No quiero su dinero-dije firmemente

-Pues entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Quiero casarme con ella y quiero la bendición de su padre- dije, ya sabía que era algo imposible, pero una vez Lucy me dijo que de ella siempre soñaba que el día en que ella se casase su padre le daría las bendiciones.

-¡Debes estar loco si crees que voy a hacer lo que tú me pidas!-

-¿Alguna vez ha pensado en la felicidad de su hija?

Y ¿eso que tiene que ver con esto?-pregunto el señor-¿crees que me importa la felicidad de ella? ¡ella fue egoista al irse, me quede en la quiebra despues que vino a reclamarme por lo que hice, gracias a Dios pude recuperar lo que perdi!

Usted no tiene remedio!-no encontraba forma de razonal con el, era un miserable que le imporata mas el dinero que a su propia hija, este tipo parecia no tener corazon, pero entonces se me ocurrio algo-¿y que hay de la felicidad de su esposa?

...!-se quedó en shock-¡eso no te incumbe!¡ella ya murio, es un recuerdo del pasado, y ni siquiera sabes que si ella seria feliz o no al saber que su hija se va a casar con un tipo cualquiera!

-¡estoy segura que ella estaria feliz, cualquier madre estaria feliz al saber que su hija se casara con un persona que ama y que si esa persona tambien estaria feliz al casarse con su hija!

...-el se habia quedado sin palabras, sabia perfectamente que Layla estaria feliz si Lucy se casara con la persona que ella ama-bien hazlo que quieran, pueden casarse si quieres, lo que ella haga con su vida ya no me incumbe mas...

gracias señor-al menos pude hacer que el aceptara que me casare con Lucy, y entonces comence a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-espera

-pasa algo?

-¿ya le diste el anillo?

eh...-se me habia olvidado que esta tarde iba a comprar uno, pero cuando llegara a magnolia las tiendas estarian cerradas ya que esas tiendas cierra a las 7pm y yo llegararia una hora despues, y justo hoy habia planeado darsela a ella, hasta la invite a cenar a las 9 de la noche-no señor, creo que no podre darsela hoy...

ten- me tiro una cajita que saco de un vajon de su escritorio, al abrirla vi que era una añillo precioso.

-¿que es esto?

-¿que no ves?es un anillo...era de Layla, cuando Lucy era pequeña siempre le decia Layla que cuando se casara le gustaria tener ese añillo.

-¡muchas gracias!-me salve, ahora porfin se lo podia pedir hoy dia. camine de nuavo hacia la puerta.

-una ultima cosa...

pare y me gire para verlo

-espero que la hagas muy feliz-al decir eso el padre de Lucy recordo el dia en que caso con su amada esposa difunta, el en verdad la queria de verdad e igual a Lucy, pero al murir su esposa se deprimio y con todo ese trabajo y el estres le habian cambiado su actitud-ahora si puedes irte.

la cuidare con mi vida, señor-dije antes de irme

...

**Pov normal**

Al irse Natsu, el señor segui ahi parado, pero estaba mirando como se iba el chico, el sabia que ese chico queria mucho a su hija y que la haria feliz. comenzo a recordar como era su vida cuando Layla aun vivia, era unos hermosos años, y en ese momento se vio una lagrima caer en la mejilla de este.

Layla...-dijo el y en ese momento sintio como si alguien lo abrasara por detras y se escucho una bella voz que decia _" muy_ _bien hecho, querido"_

en ese momento el se dio la vuelta, pero lo unico que vio fue una pequeña luz desaparacer y unaa plumas que al caer al piso se hacian brillo y desaparecian.

* * *

><p><strong>5 de Enero<strong>

**Pov de Lucy**

Estaba muy nerviosa, me apretada el gran pero hermoso vestido blanco, no encontraba el otro par de mi zapato, Mira y Lissana habian pasado como 30 hora buscando el otro par de mi zapato, hasta que lo encontraron, estaba en el sofa cubierto por el velo, despues de una hora maquillando, arreglandome el pelo...porfin llego la hora de salir de esa habitacion e ir al altar y ver a mi futuro esposo.

...

Recuerdo uy bien el dia en que el me pidio matrimonio, yo acepte felizmente, y se me comenzaba a humedecer los ojos de pura felicidad, pero lo que tambien hizo que llorara fue cuando el me entrego el anillo de mi digunta madre, el anillo con el que soñaba usar desde pequeña, no podia creer que en verdad que el fue hasta donde mi padre y lo enfrento. lo abrace muy fuerte dciendole que SI un millon de veces y llorando de pura felicidad. pero lo que me sorprendio mas fue cualdo Natsu me dijo que le habia llegado una carta de mi padre diciendo que asistiria a la boda, en ese momento pense que mi padre se habia vuelto un chiflado, o fue sustituido por un extraterrestre. pero tambien me puse feliz al saber que al menos iba a hacerme feliz mas que sea una vez.

...

y ahi estaba yo, caminando por el gran pasillo... (y por la extraña razon mi padre dijo que el iba a ser el que guiara)... mi padre me estaba guiando hacia donde esta Natsu, debia de admitirlo se lo veia un poco raro usando un terno, y su cabello estaba ordenado excepto por algunos mechones que sobresalian, y al mirarme a los ojos vi que se sonrojaba, bueno era una muy buena señal, al parecer habia quedado bonita despues de que Mira y Lissana me arreglaran. cuando por fin llegue hasta el, me sentia muy feliz, no prestaba atencion al sacerdote, solo le preste atencion cuando dijo la frase de ACEPTAR, y yo dije SI, ACEPTO y el dijo lo mismo, y despues me dio un tierno beso. dEspues todos nos felicitaban abrazaban, pero en ese momento jure ver a alguien y estaba segura que era _ella._

_M_ama...-susurre, estaba segura de haberla visto a ella, me alegraba mucho verle en este dia tan importante para mi. Y en ese momento escuche a alguien que me decia _Felicidades, Lucy, espero que seas muy feliz._

despues de eso repartimos el pastel, mejor dicho Erza se comio el pastel, despues tire el ramo de flores que callo en las manos de Juvia, o mejor dicho Juvia salto tan alto que pudo atrapar el ramo de flores, despues bailamos,reimos pero no todo fue como una boda normal, porque hablamos de Fairy tail, no se como ocurrio pero en un segundo ya habia sillas y mesas volando, Cana se tmo todo el vino del lugar, el sacerdato asustado por tal comocion salio disparado y diciendo que eramos unos animales. Bueno, la boda fue perfecta, cuando salia de la iglesia junto con mi _esposo_ a nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>11 años despues<strong>

**Pov normal**

ya habian pasado 11 años desde que se casaron Lucy y Natsu, un año despues Lucy se quedo embarazada, en todo esos meses Natsu estaba cansado, por los reentinos apetitos de Lucy, sus cambios de humor y todas esas cosas...pero al final todo valio la pea, al nacer el bebe todos estaban contento, como era una niña la pusieron alice, y despues de unos años se veia como la niñita tenia la apariencia de su madre, pero el pelo que tenia era rubio y con un gran mechon de color rosa (casi como avril lavinge) pero tenia algo de la actitud del padre, era bien hiperactiva, le encantaba bromear, pero tambien le gustaban las novelas, y especialmente ella era igual que su madre, una maga celestial.

mamá!papá!-dijo una niñita de apenas 10 años-levantense!hay que ir al gremio!

si ya se Alice...-dijo Lucy que apenas se estaba levantando- ey, Natsu levantate

pero este no escucho y Lucy tuvo que tirarlo de la cama para que se levantara, pero increiblemente Natsu seguia dormido...

mami, ya se que hacer para que papi se levante- la niñita se acerco a su padre y le susurro en el oido- papa, Gray dice que es mejor que tu en todo.

Gray de mierda!ya te demostrare quien es el mejor !

bien hecho,Alice!-dijo alegremente Lucy-el idiota este por fin se levanto!

papi-dijo Alice abrazandolo-vamos al gremio para celebrar mi cumpleaños!

...

**en el gremio**

cuando la famlia llego al gremio todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a se ve como todo habia cambiado

Gray y Juvia se habian casado unos meses despues que se casaron Natsu y Lucy y tenian un hijo de la misma edad que Alice al cual lo llamron Tsubasa, la apariencia era identica que el papá pero por suerte saco la actitud de la mamá, bueno porque el niño no era como su padre que siempre peleaba o hacia alguna travesura y ademas era muy amigo de Alice, Erza por fin esta con Jellal y tienen una niña de 7 años llamada Haruka, tenia la parienciad de su madre pero el pelo del color de su padre, y Erza era la nueva dueña de Fairy tail, Levy estaba embrazada de Gajel,Happy y Charle tenian algunos gatitos, Cana gano el titulo como la mejor **en tomar y no emborracharse** en todo el mundo, Wendy era la chica mas linda y famosa del lugar, salia en muchas revistas y muchos chicos la invitaban a salir ,y otras cosas mas cambiaron en el gremio ...

ya se! como tu cumpleaños vas a tener tu primerea mision!-dijo alegremente Natsu

biEN!quiero...esta!

* * *

><p><strong>en el tren<strong>

en la mision fueron Natsu, Lucy,Alice, Tsubasa,Gray,Juvia,Erza,Jellal y Wendy

como siempre Natsu esta mareado y estaba recostado en el regaso de Lucy

por mala suerte Alice tambien se marea igual que su padre, ella estaba dormida en el hombro de Tsubasa y a el parecia no incomodarle, Gray y Natsu no les gustaba que sus hijos sean muy amigos o a veces cariñosos.

Erza al ver la bonita escena se rio

-parece que en el futuro habra una boda-dijo Erza

-que?-dijeron Natsu y Gray

en esa mision todas las pasaron bien, algunas estupideces tambien pasaron pero como siempre son asi es comun que destruyan cosas. en Fairy tail la vida continua y nunca habra un final.

* * *

><p>bien este fic no se si les gusto o no, no soy muy buena con el romance pero bueno hice lo que pude. espero que les guste, acepto criticas y consejos<p>

gracias por leer ^-^!


End file.
